e_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hanadokei
| image = Flower - Hanadokei CD only.jpg|CD Only Flower - Hanadokei bluray.jpg|2CD+Blu-ray Flower - Hanadokei dvd.jpg|2CD+DVD | title = Hanadokei | original = 花時計 | type = Studio Album | artist = Flower | released = March 4, 2015 | formats = CD+Blu-ray, CD+DVD, CD album, digital download | recorded = 2014-2015 | genre = Pop, ballad | length = 60:17 (Hanadokei) 37:00 (Flower Clock -covers-'') 97:17 (both albums) | label = Sony Music Associated Records, onenation | producer = | singles = "Nettaigyo no Namida" "Akikaze no Answer" "Sayonara, Alice / TOMORROW ~Shiawase no Housoku~" | chronotype = Album | previous = ''Flower (2014) | current = Hanadokei (2015) | next = THIS IS Flower THIS IS BEST (2016)}} Hanadokei (花時計; Flower Clock) is the second album released by Flower. It was released on March 4, 2015 in three versions: a 2CD+Blu-ray edition, a 2CD+DVD edition, and a CD only edition. The album got certified Gold for the shipment of 100,000 copies. Editions * 2CD+Blu-ray (AICL-2841~AICL-2843, ¥4,907) * 2CD+DVD (AICL-2844~AICL-2846, ¥4,167) * CD Only (AICL-2847, ¥2,759) Singles Flower - Nettaigyo no Namida Regular cover.jpg|"Nettaigyo no Namida"|link=Nettaigyo no Namida Flower - Akikaze no Answer Regular cover.jpg|"Akikaze no Answer"|link=Akikaze no Answer Flower - Sayonara Alice cover.jpg|"Sayonara, Alice / TOMORROW ~Shiawase no Housoku~"|link=Sayonara, Alice / TOMORROW ~Shiawase no Housoku~ Tracklist CD ; Disc 1: Hanadokei # Hanadokei ~Party's on!~ (花時計 ～Party's on!!～; Flower Clock ~Party's on!~) # Akikaze no Answer (version 2015) (秋風のアンサー; Answer of the Autumn Wind) # Aoi Triangle (青いトライアングル; Blue Triangle) # Sayonara, Alice (さよなら、アリス; Goodbye, Alice) # Nettaigyo no Namida (version 2015) (熱帯魚の涙; Tears of a Tropical Fish) # Dolphin Beach (version 2015) # Flower Garden (version 2015) # Dreamin' Together feat. Little Mix # Ano Hi no Sayonara (あの日のさよなら; Goodbye for That Day) # Spring has come # Nanairo Candle (七色キャンドル; Rainbow Candle) # Jikan Ryokou (時間旅行; Time Travel) # Shirayukihime ~orchestra mix~ (version 2015) (白雪姫; Snow White) ; Disc 2: Flower Clock -covers-'' # secret base ~Kimi ga Kureta Mono~ (secret base ～君がくれたもの～; ''What You Gave Me) # TOMORROW ~Shiawase no Housoku~ (TOMORROW ～しあわせの法則～; Law of Happiness) # SWEET MEMORIES # Koibito ga Santa Claus (version 2015) (恋人がサンタクロース; Santa Claus is My Lover) # Koi ni Ochitara (version 2015) (恋におちたら; When I Fall in Love) # Baby Don't Cry # let go again feat.VERBAL (m-flo) # Nando Demo (version 2015) (何度でも; Countless Times) DVD/Blu-ray * Music Video Clips # let go again feat.VERBAL (m-flo) # Nettaigyo no Namida # Akikaze no Answer # Sayonara, Alice # Dreamin' Together feat. Little Mix Featured Members * Fujii Shuuka * Shigetome Manami * Nakajima Mio * Washio Reina * Ichiki Kyoka (last album) * Bando Nozomi * Sato Harumi Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 92,913 (#40 album of the year (2015)) Trivia * The songs with "version 2015" after the song's title got re-recorded to remove Muto Chiharu's vocals. Most of her lines went to Ichiki Kyoka. * "Dreamin' Together", featuring the british group Little Mix, was used to promote the album. * The iTunes Store edition of the album only includes the Hanadokei disc and a digital booklet including a 2015 calendar.https://itunes.apple.com/jp/album/hua-shi-ji/id968610989 References External Links *Oricon Profile: 2CD+Blu-ray | 2CD+DVD | CD Only Category:Flower Category:Flower Albums Category:2015 Albums Category:2015 Releases Category:2015 Blu-rays Category:2015 DVDs Category:Cover Albums Category:Gold Certification